Kiss from a Rose
by Tarhiliel
Summary: Song fic. Herm/Ron. Hermione tells her diary about her feelings.


Dear diary,  
  
I have been thinking about what people say of me. It wasn't until today that I realized how many suppositions and theories people come up with about my life! I overheard Parvati talking to a girl from Ravenclaw that I was in love with Harry. Harry!  
  
There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea   
  
You, became the light on the dark side of me   
  
Love remains, a drug that's the high and not the pill   
  
But did you know that when it snows   
  
My eyes become large   
  
And the light that you shine can't be seen?   
  
I like Harry a lot, he is definitly my best friend. And yes, I love him, but not that way. I trust him and I feel comfortable around him. And even though I might show sometimes an affection (Did you see the *kiss* she gave him on the cheek!?) that might be taken the wrong way, I know that he understands how I feel about him. He feels the same way. Besides, he is working things out with Cho (He broke up with Cho because of Hermione! Did you hear that?). Sometimes I think she isn't right for him though...but not because *I* want him, but because I think she doesn't really love him and is only trying to forget about Cedric.  
  
Ginny was talking to me about Harry once (He will never notice me.)...she really likes him...and I really want them to be togheter!   
  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey   
  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah   
  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey   
  
And then there's Victor. He is the most loving and caring boy I've ever met. And something I think I do love him. That way. It's like with Harry, I really feel comfortable around him. And the things he say to me, in the letters, are for any girl to melt for.   
  
Yet there's something missing in him.  
  
There is so much a man can tell you   
  
So much he can say   
  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain   
  
Baby, To me, you're like a growing   
  
Addiction that I can't deny   
  
Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?   
  
But did you know that when it snows   
  
My eyes become large   
  
And the light that you shine can't be seen?   
  
It's like I was talking to Ron the other day. Oh, Ron, he really irritates me when he talks about Vicky. (You *know* he wants to be more than you pen pal!) I don't know why he cares that much! It's like he *wants* to fight with me! It's like he needs to fight with me once a day to be able to sleep. Like he's addicted to discussions! I don't get him. He's such a git sometimes. And Ginny told me he always talks about me. Why keep talking about someone who annoys you? I really don't understand th-...Oh...  
  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey   
  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah   
  
Now that your rose is in bloom   
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey   
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey   
  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey   
  
And if I should fall, will it all go away?   
  
Maybe he's jealous. Not of me, no, but of me having someone. Having options. Or maybe I'm just crazy and can't stop talking about him for some obscure reason. So, Harry. And Victor. Potter and Krum, those are the people I wish to write about. Yes. Yes.  
  
There is so much a man can tell you   
  
So much he can say   
  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain  
  
Baby, To me, you're like a growing   
  
Addiction that I can't deny   
  
Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?   
  
But did you know that when it snows   
  
My eyes become large   
  
And the light that you shine can't be seen?   
  
Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey   
  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah   
  
Now that your rose is in bloom   
  
A light hits the gloom on the grey   
  
Yes, I compare you a kiss from a rose...   
  
It's just that Ron is such a git that it scares me sometimes! He thinks I keep talking about homework to nag him, but all I want to do is help him! Help him, and Harry of course, my *friends*.   
  
And then there's *spew*! Does he *enjoy* making me angry over the name? I don't understand why he does that! And the quiddich. The quiddich. He used to love Victor before I went to the Ball with him, why the sudden change???   
  
Things were easier before. In our first year, he wasn't so annoying. He actually saved me...a lot...first from the troll, in the girls bathroom. I did went there to cry over a thing *he* said, but then when I saw him, I didn't feel like crying. I felt the need to be...protected...by...  
  
Well, then at the Chess match, in the end of the year. He was really brave. I like it when he's brave, and when he isn't trying to pick on me. If it wasn't for him we would all be dead. And for Harry too, of course.  
  
And then at our second year. When I was petrified, I was still thinking. It was like I was in the middle of a black road, and I could hear whispers and steps. I felt him. Ron. His hand anyways. And that made the road a bit more clear. For some reason.   
  
Harry told me about the spiders. Ron hates spiders, yet he went to face a giant one and a billion of ''small'' ones, that were like, half of his size. I wish he was like that all that time. That kind of Ron.  
  
But back to Harry. And Krum. I...I forgot what I wanted to write about them. Well, I'm confused. It's the final exams, I really need to study for them.  
  
I'm going to have to stop writing now. But Merlin, give me a sign. I need to understand how I feel. Anything.  
  
...  
  
Oh, great, now Ron's calling me. Can't he see I'm busy here? He's so clueless. 


End file.
